


Star Trek Preferences

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/F, Preferences, Reboot, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek Preferences, Star Trek Reboot - Freeform, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of Star Trek preferences because I just went on a Star Trek marathon, old and new, and am in love once more.Enjoy it, will you? -REQUESTS ARE OPEN FOR PREFERENCES- just FYI.





	1. How you met

_**James T. Kirk** _

You were currently very  _very_ late to get aboard the ship that was leaving for the academy.  
Your mother wouldn't let you leave until she had finished taking pictures, and she could take pictures for  _hours._  
Panting, you burst through the door just as it was about to close.  
"Welcome aboard, Ms.(Y/L/N)," said Captain Pike.  
You did a weak half salute as you went to go find a seat.  
  
There was an empty seat in front of two men, one with light brownish hair and the other with darker hair.  
The lighter of the two was rather pretty.  
  You and your big mouth decided to say something.  
"How's it going, Pretty Boy?"  
 Mentally, you scolded yourself as you sat and locked yourself in.  
  But the man just smirked, looking at you with hooded eyes.

"I like you," was all he said.  
You smiled and held out a hand, leaning forward a bit.  
"Names (Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N)."  
"Kirk," he said, shaking your hand. "James Kirk."

 

  ** _Spock_**

It was your first day at the academy, and your brother had already wandered off with a very nice looking woman.  
"Bastard," you whispered under your breath.   
 You turned on your heel, a grin on your face, and began walking.  
To where you had no idea, you just liked walking.

  In the midst of it all, you forgot to pay attention, earning you a fall to the ground.  
You were silent as you sat on the ground, slumped shoulders.  
  "Wow, how amazing of a guarded stance, (Y/N)," you muttered, helping yourself up as the man you bumped into stood like a statue.  
You squinted as you looked at him before grinning.

  "Nice ears, buddy," you said.  
The man had a faint hint of green that was almost invisible on his cheeks.  
 "They are genetics," the man said.  
"Well  _duh_ ," you said. "It's not like you would willingly stick those onto round ears."  
The man just looked down at you in a confused manner.

 You laughed to yourself before sticking out your hand.  
"(Y/N) Kirk," you said, grinning once more.  
The man shook your hand firmly.  
 "I am Spock, I am pleased to meet you."  
"Trust me," you said. "The pleasure's all mine."

 

  ** _Leonard "Bones" McCoy_**

You were assigned to the medical team in the U.S.S Enterprise on your first mission in three years of being at the academy.  
  The med bay was generally calm as the ship took off to the Vulcan planet.  
Well, that was until two men came charging in.  
 "Here," the man with dark hair said, pushing the other man into your arms. "Hold him down."  
You did as told, holding the other man down curiously.  
 "What're you doing?" You asked him as he picked out a shot of a red liquid.

The man was silent as you and the blubbering man shared a look.  
The taller man injected the blubbering man with the liquid, making him go silent.  
  "Oh," was all you said, understanding what he just did. "Cool."  
"Cool? Please, just keep him still, would you?" The man said, already passing you.  
"Yeah, yeah."

  Before long, the blubbering man was knocked out, and the other man was looking down at him cautiously.  
"Why'd you do it?" You asked, leaning against the bed.  
  "So he wouldn't pout like a child on the ground," he answered gruffly.  
 "Alright," you said, nodding.  
"Name's McCoy, by the way," McCoy said, looking at you swiftly.  
 "(Y/L/N)," you said back, nodding to him.  
"You got a first name?" He asked.  
 "Do you?"  
"...Touche. Names Leonard, but call me Bones."  
 "Then mine's (Y/N), and call me whatever you like."

 

  ** _Montgomery_ _"Scotty"_ _Scott_**

To say you were shocked when Kirk showed up on the ship again was an understatement.  
And the fact that he brought another man was even more surprising.  
 "How...?" You trailed off. "Who...? What?"  
"Explain later," James said, walking over to Spock.  
 

 You looked over to the new man, who looked far too happy and much too wet.  
"Hello," he said cheerfully, waving.  
  "Hi," you said skeptically, looking him up and down.  
"Nice ship you got here," he said. "She's beautiful."  
 "That she is," you agreed, looking around the ship.

"M' Scotty," he introduced, sticking out his soaked hand.  
  With a small shrug and a tiny laugh, you took his hand.  
"(Y/N)," You introduced, smiling.  
  "Nice to meet ya, lassy."

 

  ** _Pavel Chekov_**

 "Hey, kid, you know what you're doing?" You asked a young looking man.  
"Oh, yes ma'am," he replied happily.  
 In retrospect, you weren't much older than him, a year or two.  
"You sure?"  
  The boy nodded rapidly as he looked back to his controls.  
You nodded, pursing your lips.

  "How old are you?" You finally asked.  
"Seventeen, ma'am," he answered rapidly, and you could barely understand it.  
 "Oh, so you really  _are_ a kid," you laughed. "Figures."  
"Is there a problem, miss?" He asked, sounding worried.  
 "Oh! No, none at all, just wanted to know, is all," you said.

The boy nodded, looking slightly lost.  
  Without thinking, you stuck out your hand, smiling down at him gently.  
"I'm (Y/N (Y/L/N)," you said, watching him take your hand.  
"Pavel Chekov," he said, shaking your hand eagerly.  
 _Adorable_ , you thought.

 

  ** _Nyota Uhura_**

 Luckily for you, there was a gym in the academy.  
That was where you spent most of your time.  
  You honed your skills you had learned when you were old enough to walk.  
To say you were good at fighting was a massive understatement.  
 And, unfortunately, someone had to experience that first hand.

 You felt a hand tap your shoulder gently, and your instincts kicked in before your mind did.  
As fast as lightening, you jumped around, kicking the person in the stomach.  
  A soft grunt was heard from the ground and you got into your fighting stance.  
"Oh my God," the person said in a feminine voice.  
 Soon, your mind registered that the person wasn't a threat, and your guilty mind took over.

 "Shit, I am  _so_ sorry," you said, helping the girl up from the ground.  
"You are  _good_ ," the girl said, holding her stomach and wincing.  
"Are you alright? God, I'm so sorry about that," you worried, searching her face for damage.  
 "Probably a broken rib, to be honest with you," the girl said.

You cursed under your breath, taking her shoulders in your hands as you lead her out of the gym.  
 "I'm so sorry...?" You trailed off, realizing you don't know her name.  
"Uhura," she grunted, closing her eyes momentarily.  
 "Nice name, I'm (Y/N)," you said, leading her to the med bay. "What a nice meeting."

 

   
  


	2. Nicknames

**_James T. Kirk_ **

What you call him: Pretty Boy, Babe, Captain.

What he calls you: Chicky, Babe, Honey.

 

**_Spock_ **

What you call him: Pointy ears, My Vulcan, Darling, Babe, Mr.No Emotion.

What he calls you: Darling, (Y/N). (He's not too big on nicknames, and it's it private that he mostly calls you Darling.)

 

**_Leonard "Bones" McCoy_ **

What you call him: Doctor, Sweety, Honey, Babe.

What he calls you: Nurse, Hun, Sweetheart.

 

**_Montgomery "Scotty" Scott_ **

What you call him: Irish Boy, Scottsdale, Babe.

What he calls you: Lassy, Hun, Ship-Keeper.

 

**_Pavel Chekov_ **

What you call him: Kid, Hun, sweets.

What he calls you: Missy, Babe, Love.

 

  ** _Nyota Uhura_**

What you call her: Translator, Lover, Babe.

What she calls you: Bad-Ass, Babe, Love, Kicker.

 


	3. First "I Love You"s

**_James T. Kirk_ **

You guys were currently docked on a planet, getting cargo and the like.  
You were taking a walk around the planet, getting used to the earth.  
 You always adored space, but something about having your feet on the ground was just... _Amazing_.  
You smiled to yourself as you stopped near a drop, looking out at the rest of the orange planet.  
 You looked up to the sky, sighing to yourself.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice asked behind you.  
"Yeah," you sighed, looking at him as he stepped to your side. "You?"  
Jim nodded, smiling at you. "Yeah."  
 You nodded, looking back at the drop, and stood in silence.

Something felt missing to you as you leaned onto your boyfriend's side.  
  He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to his side.  
You sighed happily as you turned your brain off.  
To some extent, that was a mistake. You and your big mouth.

 "I love you," you said softly.  
You hadn't even realized what you said until Jim spoke.   
 "I know. I love you too."  
You laughed as you closed your eyes.

"You better."

 

**_Spock_ **

You, Jim, and Sulu had to go on a very dangerous mission.  
  You were getting ready in your silver suit as you talked to yourself.  
"Okay," you said. "You jump, fight, and save the people. Simple, right?"  
  "Not particularly."  
You jumped at the voice, turning around to face your boyfriend.

 "I know that Spock," you said. "I was trying to help myself."  
"Oh, my apologies, then, (Y/N)," he said, walking closer to you.  
 You shook your head, holding your helmet to your hip.  
"It's fine, Spock."

  After a beat of silence, Spock spoke up.  
"I could always go for you," he said.  
  "Aw, look," you cooed jokingly. "Mr.No Emotions cares for me."  
"Of course I care for you," he said, green tinging his face.  
 "Spock, as much as it touches me," you said, patting his cheek. "I'm already in the suit."  
"Yes, I suppose it would be illogical for you to-"  
 "Spock, shut up, will you?"

Spock shut his mouth, walking behind you as you walked towards the dropping place where Jim and Sulu were waiting.  
 "(Y/N)?"  
"Yes?"  
 Spock hesitated, which you found to be odd. "Please do not die."  
You chuckled despite how your heart felt. "I don't plan on it."  
 With another hesitation, he pulled you close to him, kissing you gently.  
"I love you," he whispered, almost as if he couldn't believe he was saying it.  
   You grinned wickedly, not being able to stop yourself. "Love you too, Pointy ears."

There was a gagging sound behind you, and you turned around to see your brother.  
"Keep it for the bedroom, would you?" He asked, grinning.  
 You knew it was a joke, but you could always tell he meant it to some extent.  
"If you can keep your dick in your pants, I'll try to keep it in the bedroom," you retorted.  
Jim chuckled as Sulu and Spock just looked away. "Touche."

 

  ** _Leonard "Bones" McCoy_**

 It was a busy day in the medical center.  
There had been and attack and many people had been injured.  
 You and Bones worked quickly, not saying anything to anyone as you worked.  
The only time you spoke was if you needed something or if someone had just died on your table.

  You pricked yourself with a needle a few times as you tried to stitch someone up.  
Bones, being worried as he was, switched you and him so that he was working on your person and you were working on his.  
 All you had to do was CPR.  
Simple.

 It continued like this for another hour.  
It was fast paced and horrible, to say the least.  
 Being a doctor, or nurse, wasn't as easy as a lot of people thought.  
You had the weight of death on your shoulders every day.  
 It was a lot to take.

So, once it was over and the Med Bay was relatively empty, you and Bones relaxed.  
  You were both breathing heavily as you leaned against a wall, looking at the sleeping patients.  
"Damn," you breathed out, placing your hands on your knees.  
"Yeah," was all Bones could say.

  With a dry chuckle, Bones said something to you that made the whole day seem better.  
"I love you."  
  You sighed as you nodded, taking a deep breath.  
"Fuck," you said. "I love you too."

 

  ** _Montgomery "Scotty" Scott_**

   You and Scotty were repairing the ship together after a small attack.  
The attackers only got to a small part of the ship, but it was a two man job.  
 So, naturally, you and Scotty got placed on the job.  
It was fun, to say the least, working with Scotty.

 During your work, you both spouted odd words back and forth to each other.  
Most were insults, while other's were just not understandable.  
 Mostly because of Scotty's accent, but you laughed at them anyways.  
But during these banters, both your brains and filters turned off.  
 And some things just...Slip.

"I love ya, Lassy."  
At first, you laughed it off, but then you actually understood what he said.  
 You could hear a curse from beside you as you were silent.  
You never thought it would be this soon.

 Before Scotty could say something else, you pounced on him, pressing your lips together.  
He made an audible squeak as you pulled away.  
 "Lassy?"  
"I love you, too, Scotty."  
Scotty smiled breathlessly.

 "Thank God."

 

  ** _Pavel Chekov_**

 

  You and Pavel had been given a day off, which was nice.  
So, naturally, you both spent it in bed.  
 You did nothing but cuddle and talk.  
It was nice after all that had happened.

 You guys were currently talking about how many clothes you thought you owned.  
"I think you own more than I do," you said absentmindedly.  
"What? No!"  
  "Yeah, you do," you said, grinning down at him.  
Pavel pouted, making you kiss the top of his head.

 "There's no trouble with a lot of clothes, Kid," you said.  
"But what if I don't want all my clothes?" He asked, looking up at you.  
  "You could always give them away," you hummed, looking at the closet.  
"I can do that," he said excitedly. "I can do that!"  
 "Yes, yes you can."

Without thinking, Pavel jumped out of bed, crawling over you.  
You ground as he kicked your side in his happiness.  
 "Pavel, what're you doing?" You asked, sitting up in bed, pulling your sweater around you tightly.  
It was cold in the room.  
 "Oh! I love you!" He called, searching through his closet.  
"Yeah," you said, your heart going crazy. "I love you too, Kid. Now, what are you doing?"

 "Giving them away."  
You sighed as you got up.  
 "Might as well help."

 

  ** _Nyota Uhura_**

 You were needed down on an unknown planet.  
They were losing a very dangerous fight down there and they needed their best fighter.  
 Which was you.  
Sadly for Uhura, though, that meant you possibly getting injured.

 "I'm not sure I want you to go down there," she said, watching you get your weapons.  
"I've gotta fight, Nyota," you said, looking at her. "It's my job."  
 "I know, but it's dangerous down there."  
"It's dangerous everywhere," you reminded her, pressing a kiss to her temple as you walked past her.

  Uhura heaved a sigh as she followed you to the beaming pad.  
You stood on the pad, checking your weapons once again.  
 She pursed her lips as she watched you.

"You may not come back," she said.  
You looked up at her then, tilting your head.  
  "I know."  
"That wasn't what I wanted to hear," she said, crossing her arms.

 "I know," you said, smiling softly.  
She sighed as she shook her head, looking at Scotty before looking back at you.  
 "Come here," you said, walking off the platform for a second.  
Without hesitation, Uhura walked up to you.

  You placed your hands on her shoulders, stopping her.  
"Whether I come back or not," you started. "I love you."  
  Her breath hitched as she watched you purse your lips and nod your head.  
She nodded. "I love you too."

  You smiled as you kissed her forehead, getting back on the beaming pad.  
"See you soon, Translator," you said with a wink as the process began.  
  "I better."

   
  
  
 

  
 

 

   
 

 


	4. How you sleep

   ** _James T. Kirk_**

 

 

   Sleeping was something you were very fond of.  
And, for some reason, your body liked to look like a starfish when you're sleeping.  
 You need the whole bed just to be comfortable.  
And Jim found that out the hard way.

 But he made it work, thankfully.  
He liked to sleep on his side, facing you.  
 So, as he would wrap his arms around your middle, you would be able to spread out.  
One of your arms would find it's way over his shoulders.  
 Your leg would go over his legs or his hip.

It was very comfortable.  
 Well, for you, at least.  
You had no idea if Jim was comfortable.  
  


**_Spock_ **

Spock was a reserved sleeper.  
He was like a log.  
 At first, you laughed at him, but then you got used to it.  
Having him be a log was very good for you.

 In all honesty, you weren't a big fan of cuddling while sleeping.  
If something went wrong, you wanted to be free of restraints and ready.  
 So you slept like he had.  
And, surprisingly, it was very comfortable.

 You were a bit more sprawled out than Spock, but you were generally confined.  
As a source of comfort for you both, you had to have  _some_ sort of physical contact.  
 So you held hands under the covers.  
It was a simple sleeping arrangement, but it worked.  
  


**_Leonard "Bones" McCoy_ **

Sleep for you both was rare.  
  There was almost always someone who needed help, and you two were the best there was.  
But, when you both did sleep, it was very close together.

You would lock together like a puzzle.  
He would wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him.  
You would wrap your arms around whatever you could reach at that moment, tucking your head under his chin.  
Your legs would tangle together and you would sleep peacefully.

 

**_Montgomery "Scotty" Scott_ **

You would always fall asleep together, side by side.  
  Never quite touching, but still very close together.  
You both were so still when you slept.  
 It was like you were both dead.

 But your heads would be leaning against each other gently.  
Your fingers would be intertwined and that was all the touching that you guys did.  
 It was perfect for you both.  
  


**_Pavel Chekov_ **

Pavel was a deep sleeper.  
 You were a light sleeper.  
Normally those two things would clash, but sometimes they didn't.

 On those nights, you would always be the bigger person.  
Pavel would tuck himself into your front, his head under your chin, and his arms scrunched between you two.  
 You would wrap yourself protectively around him.  
You would always keep your chin on the top of his head, no matter what.

 It kept him safe and you comfortable, and that's what let you sleep.

 

**_Nyota Uhura_ **

 You both didn't have a sleeping plan.  
It was always different.  
 You both moved around in your sleep, making it impossible to make a plan.  
So, instead, you did one simple thing.

 You both laid on your sides, facing each other.  
In the morning, you would wake up tangled together.  
 It was different every night, and it was always nice to wake up together.

 

 

 


	5. Sulu catch up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot.  
> I forgot all about my baby Sulu and now I'm sad.  
>  So, in pain of my stupidity, here is a Hikaru Sulu catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I do not actually think a drinking addiction is fun, but in the meeting (Y/N) is drunk so that is how she feels.

**_Hikaru Sulu_ **

**_How you met:  
_ **

 At the academy, you had a habit of getting drunk.  
Perhaps you had an addiction.  
 But it was a fun addiction, so it was fine.  
That was how you met Jim Kirk, so it led to something good.

But, it also led to you shamelessly flirting with anything that moved.  
  And now, sitting at the bar after a failed attempt to get someone into bed, a nice looking man sat next to you.  
You grinned at him as you downed your drink, and he smiled at you oddly in return.  
 You crossed your arms on the bar as you thought of what to say.

 "How are you, Pretty?" You asked.  
The man looked around at first, then pointed to himself.  
 "Me?"  
"Yeah," you said. "You."

 "Oh."  
The man was silent after that, making you sigh.  
 "So? How are you?"  
"Oh! Right, sorry," he apologised. "I'm alright, how are you?"  
 "Fine, now that you're here," you said with a wink.

 The man chuckled, sipping his drink.  
"That's always a good thing," he muttered, smiling at you.  
 "You," you slurred, pointing at him. "Have a nice s-smile."  
The man smiled again, laughing as he shook his head.  
 "Thank you."

 After a beat of silence, he stuck his hand out to you.  
 "I'm Hikaru Sulu, and you are?"  
"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)," you said, shaking his hand. "Wanna fuck?"

 

  ** _Nicknames:_**

What you call him: Map, Sweetheart, Babe, Love, Pretty.

What he calls you: Fixer, Love, Hun, Babe.

 

  ** _First "I love you"s:_**

 You were drunk on earth, as per usual, but this time Sulu was with you.  
You were laughing and trying to make him laugh with your horrible jokes.  
 You liked jokes when you were drunk.  
You thought you were hilarious, other's simply thought you were an idiot.

 "H-Hey, babe," you stumbled, throwing your arm around his neck.  
"Yes, love?" He asked with a gentle smile.  
 "How-How does a...Train eat?" You asked, already laughing at your own joke.  
 "How?" He asked, trying to take your drink away from you.  
"It-" you broke off into a fit of giggles. "It goes Chew Chew!"

 You broke off into a fit of laughter, leaning your head against Sulu's shoulder as your body shook with laughter.  
Sulu, despite himself, chuckled along with you, successfully taking your drink from you.  
 "That's nice, love," he said.  
 You were still giggling drunkenly as you took your head off his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"Guess what?" You asked, sobering up.  
 "What?" He asked with a sigh, thinking it was another joke.  
"I love you," you said honestly, poking him in the chest.  
  Sulu broke out into a large smile. "I love you too."

 "Oh, thank  _God_. That would've been embarrassing if you didn't."

 

  ** _How you sleep:_**

It was very...Odd, if you do say so yourself.  
You were just a heap of two people, linked together by limbs.  
 You guys were so twisted together you didn't where one person started and the other ended.  
It was comfortable, despite how it looked.

 It was nice being twisted up with Sulu.  
It was warm and safe and just nice.  
 Not to mention comfortable.  
Being locked and twisted with another person was not how you thought you'd enjoy sleeping.  
 But, stuff happens.  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lame, I laughed at my train joke.  
> God, help me.


	6. You're drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This preference is a bit longer than the others, so beware.

  ** _James T. Kirk_**

Drunk, for you, wasn't always a thing.  
In fact, it barely ever happened.  
 But, today was Uhura's birthday party, so you made an exception.

But maybe you shouldn't have.  
  What with your big mouth and all.  
So, in retrospect, it was a bad idea.  
 But Jim loved it.

"H-Hey, good lookin'," you slurred to Spock.  
"Miss (Y/L/N)?" Spock asked, turning to look at you.  
 "Do you wanna...Wanna...Know something?" You asked, poking him in the chest a few times.  
"And what is that, (Y/N)?"

 "Jim..." You trailed off, gulping down your drunk. "Jim's good."  
"I beg your pardon?"   
  "In  _bed_ , Spock. Don't you know?" You asked, sounding like he should know.  
"Whatever do you mean by that?" Spock asked.

 From behind you, you could hear sharp laughter as it got closer to you.  
"You...You know...Did the down and d-dirty," you gasped, pointing your empty glass at him.  
 Jim threw an arm around your shoulders, bringing you closer to him.  
"I apologize, (Y/N)," Spock said. "But you must have gotten your-"

 Jim shushed Spock with a laugh.  
"She's kidding, Spock," he cleared. "She's just drunk."  
 "A-Am not!" You defended, crossing your arms.  
"Of course not," Jim said, an amused smile on his face.

 The rest of the night was filled with Jim making fun of you, kissing your head, and taking your drinks away.  
Also, in the end, a lot of pouting.  
 But when the morning came, Jim couldn't resist the temptation to tease you about the whole night.

 

**_Spock_ **

 You were a Kirk, getting drunk was kinda your thing.  
Mostly in bar's or in the confines of your room.  
 Sometimes in the closet, if the situation arises.  
But mostly in a bar.

 Which, coincidentally, was where you and Spock had gone.  
It was supposed to be just a nice night out before going back into space.  
 You had already had many drinks while Spock was totally sober.

"C'mon," you slurred, pushing a drink in his face. "Take it."  
 "(Y/N), I find it extremely illogical to drink an alcoholic beverage-"  
"Loosen up, would ya?"  
 Spock just looked down at you in a confused manner.

"Be a good boyfriend and get drunk with me," you offered, taking a sip of your drink.  
 "I tend to be a very good boyfriend, considering your previous words," Spock informed, eyeing the drink.  
"Yeah yeah," you waved him off, grinning wickedly.

As the night wore on, Spock had many attempts to take your drink from you.  
But he failed multiple times, making you get even drunker.  
 "H-Hey, stranger," you slurred to Spock.  
"I am no stranger to you, (Y/N)," Spock said.

"Do you w-wanna know something?" You slurred, leaning on his shoulder.  
"What would you like to tell me?"  
  "I have a boyfriend," you giggled, drinking more.  
"I know, I am said boyfriend, (Y/N), I think-"  
 "H-He's a cool guy," you continued.  
Spock just titled his head, reaching slowly for the drink.

 "H-He could beat you up, you know that?" You asked. "With that neck thing...You know? With the fingers?"  
"My Vulcan touch?"  
  "Yeah! That one, the touch."   
Spock sighed gently, effectively taking away your drink.

 "I believe it is time to retire, (Y/N)," Spock informed, leading you away from the bar.  
"But I like space," you pouted.  
 "Not-" Spock cut himself off with another soft sigh. "Nevermind."  
"What? You gonna show off your ever-knowing brain?"  
  "Not precisely, no."

Spock had managed to get you back to the ship and into your bed.  
 You were out like a light as soon as you got inside your shared room.  
And Spock hadn't really teased you about it the next morning.  
 But he did have the habit of bringing it up subtlety in conversation.

 

**_Leonard "Bones" McCoy_ **

It was your day off, so you decided to enjoy it.  
It was also a slow day in the medical clinic, so Bones had been keeping an eye on you in the med clinic.  
  Despite your initial pouting, you learned to enjoy your time.  
Mostly because of the 'hidden' booze.

"No, (Y/N), don't touch that," Bones ordered for the fifth time.  
 "But it's shiny," you said, trying to push the buttons on the machine.  
With a heavy sigh, he dragged you away from the machine, sitting you down on a med-bed.  
 "Stop," he said simply, giving you his best 'I'm in charge' look.

"Why? It's fun," you said, taking another swig from the bottle.  
"Not for me, it isn't," he grumbled, eyeing the bottle and your swaying figure.  
  "Then drink with me, Mr.Grumps," you joked, laughing at your own joke.  
Bones rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You've gotta stop drinking, Kid."

 "You gotta stop being mad," you retorted, pointing at him with the bottle.  
Bones closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing his face in frustration.  
 You being drunk was not how he wanted to spend his lazy day.  
"Just give me the bottle, (Y/N)," he said, reaching his hand out for the bottle.

 You wrapped your arms around the bottle like it was your child, bringing it close to your chest.  
"But I love it," you whispered.  
 Bones was on the edge of laughing and growling.  
"Just give it here, Kid," he said.

 Shaking your head, you jumped off the med-bed.  
"Mine," you pouted.  
 "No, it's mine," Bones said, walking after you.  
"Mine," you said again.  
 Bones sighed again, his arm jetting out for the bottle.

He grabbed the bottle as you were taking a swig.  
 He pulled it from your grasp and booze came spilling from the top.  
The next few moments were filled with silence and careful watching.  
"I know where the rest is," you slurred, pointing over your shoulder.

 "Oh, for the love of God," Bones groaned.  
He regretted showing you his booze hiding spot.

 

**_Montgomery "Scotty" Scott_ **

 You were always getting drunk together, but this was one of those rare days when he wasn't allowed to do it with you.  
So you decided to annoy him whilst drunk.  
 And it was very fun for you.  
Just maybe not for him.

 "Get down from there," he called, waving a hand at you and his little friend.  
"But I don't wanna," you said, and his friend nodded.  
 "But I want you to," he said back.  
"You're not the boss of me, Scottsdale," you said between fits of giggles and drinking.

 "Perhaps not, lassy, but the equipment is not to be sat on," he said.  
"S'fine," you slurred, waving him off.  
 "'S'not 'fine', s'wrong," Scotty mimicked, waving his tools at you.  
A large smile grew slowly on your face, and Scotty couldn't even pretend to be mad at you.

 "You are such an annoyance," he muttered jokingly.  
"But you love me~" you sang, swaying on the machine.  
 "That I do," he said.  
You smile again, jumping off the machine.

 "Come drink with me, my Irish man," you said, pulling him from his work.  
"I can't," Scotty objected. "Jim needs me to fix it, or the beauty'll be broken."  
 "I'm not broken," you joked.  
Scotty smiled and shook his head. "The ship, darlin', the ship."

 "...Right...I knew that..."  
"'Course ya did," he said, smiling at you.  
 You narrowed your eyes at him, drinking your beer.  
"How 'bout this," Scotty started. "You stop drinking now and leave me some, and we can get drunk later."

 That was very tempting to you.  
"Aye aye, Scottsdale," you said, putting down the booze carefully.  
Scotty knew the way to get you to stop drinking was to promise more drinking in the future.  
 You were very odd when you were drunk.

 

**_Pavel Chekov_ **

Drunk was fun.  
 It wasn't a constant for you, but you enjoyed it.  
And there was so much work to do that you used your day off to get rid of some stress.  
Luckily for you, you and Pavel got the same day off.  
 But, luckily for him, you were a calm drunk.

 "(Y/N), I do not think it is smart to continue drinking like this," Pavel said, sounding concerned.  
You shrugged, drinking more. "But it's fun."  
 "But not smart," he said, playing with his fingers.  
"But fun."

 Pavel sighed as he tried to think of a way to get rid of your booze without making you upset.  
He never wanted you upset.  
 "Look, kid," you said. "I have a cup for you."  
"No thank you, love," he declined, waving off the drink.

 "But it's good, got it from the Doctor," you stage whispered, leaning closer to Pavel.  
Pavel was silent as he stared you down gently, thinking.  
 "Why're you silent?" You asked. "I don't like you silent."  
"I don't like you drunk," he said, not thinking about it.

 "...Touche," you said, leaning back in your chair.  
Pavel let out a breath as you took no offense to his words.  
 He didn't really know how to handle this.  
You were causing no problem.

 "Kiddy," you smiled. "Take a drink, it's  _great_."  
Pavel tilted his head at you.  
 "Please?" You asked, showing your teeth dramatically.  
He shook his head. "You do not need one either, love."

 "Oh, but I do," you said, nodding.  
"No, you don't."  
 "Yep."  
"No."

 You squinted at Pavel, seeing his sad face.  
You supposed that  _maybe_ you could stop drinking.  
 "Perhaps," you sighed, placing your bottle on the table.  
Pavel's face lit up, his smile reaching his eyes.

 "Really?" He asked.  
"...I suppose," you drawled, smiling at him.  
 Pavel pounced on you, wrapping his arms around your neck.  
"Yay!"

 

**_Nyota Uhura_ **

It was a party of you, Nyota, Bones, Spock, and Jim.  
Small, but that was how you guys just unwinded and let go of what had happened.  
 Well, as best you could, that is.

Nyota wasn't drunk because she knew you'd be drunk.  
 "Hey! Mine!" You yelled at Jim who was currently drinking your beer.  
"Finders keepers~" he sang, smiling to himself.  
 "Fine," you pouted, crossing your arms. "I'll just steal your chair."

 Jim gaped at you, eyes wide and mouth looking ready to catch flies.  
"You wouldn't," he whispered in awe.  
 "I would," you said back, holding out your hand for your drink.  
Jim turned to Spock without giving you your drink. "Do the touch!"

 "I beg your pardon?" Spock asked, looking rather confused.  
"You know," Jim continued, touching the back of Spock's neck. "The sleeping touch thing."  
 "I do not wish to use it on someone who is no harm to anyone in this room," Spock responded.  
"Spoilsport," Jim muttered, handing you back your drink.

 You smiled like a winner, beaming over at your girlfriend.  
"Congratulations, Fixer," she said sarcastically.  
 "Thank you," you beamed, sitting up straighter.  
Nyota rolled her eyes fondly as Bones gave you another drink.

 The rest of the night was filled with horrible jokes, puns, and ideas, mainly from you and Jim.  
Bones and Nyota gave their two cents, while Spock just sat and kept his enjoyment inside.  
 "I think we should go," Nyota finally said after hours of drinking.  
You and Jim groaned in sync, making you both burst into fits of laughter.

 "There's my proof," Nyota muttered, standing up.  
"Wait!" You called, grabbing her hand. "We haven't e-even  _drank_ anything yet."  
 "(Y/N)," she said slowly. "You've managed to drink a full case of beer, and that wasn't shared with anyone."  
"So I need to drink one more case," you suggested, reaching for another one that Bones was handing you.

  "No," she said, stopping the trade. "You don't. Let's go."  
"But..." You trailed off, seeing her stern face.  
 "I can do that too," you said, mocking her face.  
 Jim and Bones burst out laughing as Spock watched the interaction carefully.

 After a few seconds of a staring contest, you gave in.  
"Fine, you party-pooper," you sighed, letting Uhura pull you up from your seat.  
 A chorus of groans and whines came from Jim and Bones as you were pulled out of the room.  
"If I don't see you tomorrow," you called, waving your arms frantically. "Tell Spock he should loosen up for me!"

 

**_Hikaru Sulu_ **

Drunk was a constant.  
It was how you both met, and it was something to do in your spare time.  
 It was also an addiction, but shh!  
No one needs to know.

 So Sulu wasn't always happy to see you drunk.  
"(Y/N)," he warned, his arms crossed and his face trying to look stern.  
 "Sulu," you mocked, taking a sip of your beer.  
He sighed as he let his arms drop, you doing the same.

 "Today is not a good day to drink," Sulu said, looking at you pointedly.  
"Today is not a good day  _period_ ," you said, winking.  
 "...But drinking shouldn't be your go-to."  
"Ah," you said. "You're a bit late for the pep-talk. Beam back a few years and you'll be right on the dot."

 Sulu sighed as he walked closer to you, having done this a million times before.  
"You don't need the drink," he said softly yet sternly.  
"Wrong," you said.  
  Sulu shook his head, placing a hand on your shoulder. 

"Can I be your go-to?" He asked.  
You tilted your head and squinted your eyes.   
 "Why?"  
"So you don't always have to get drunk," Sulu clarified.

 "Are you as fun as being drunk?" You asked.  
Sulu smiled, it was always the same questions, it was almost like clockwork.  
 "If you want me to be," he answered.  
"Like..." You trailed off. "Beer fun?"

 With a fond sigh, Sulu nodded. "Like beer fun."  
You broke out into a slow smile, looking down at your beer.  
 "Beer fun..." you whispered, eyes glazed over with drunkenness.  
"Yeah," Sulu confirmed.

 You pursed your lips as you nodded.  
Slowly, Sulu took the beer from your hand, putting his hand in yours instead.  
 "Good," he said. "Now, beer fun with a human?"  
You grinned. "Beer fun with a human."

   
 

  
 

 


	7. You're hurt

**_James T. Kirk_ **

  He worries too much.  
You were fine, honestly, just a scratch.  
 Sure, you were bleeding from multiple spots, but it's fine.  
You were  _totally_ fine, despite what the Doctor said.

 "You're not fine, (Y/N), now sit down," Jim said, helping McCoy sit you back down on the bed.  
"Pssh," you said, waving a hand at them.  
  McCoy rolled his eyes as he checked your scans again while Jim just looked sad.  
"What happened, honey?" He asked, holding your hand

 "Damn aliens," you muttered. "Surprise!"  
Jim shook his head with a little laugh.  
 "What's her scan, Bones?" Jim asked, his tone always scared and worried.  
It annoyed you how much he worried. They were minor injuries.

 "She has a broken foot and will have many bruises," Bones informed. "Other than that, she's fine."  
See? Minor injuries.  
  "So can I go?" You asked, looking over at Bones.  
Bones shook his head, "Not until I get you crutches."

 You pursed your lips as you looked down at your foot.  
"It's fine," you shrugged.  
 "It's not-" Jim cut himself off before he could lose temper.  
He let out a long sigh as he slumped in a seat beside your bed.

 He worries until you get better.  
He even worries after that, not wanting you to hurt yourself again.  
 It's cute in a way, but it's also very annoying.  
He will barely leave you alone.

 

**_Spock_ **

He doesn't know what to do.  
So he sits and watches you while trying to figure out everything.  
 He feels something, but he doesn't know what it is.  
So he simply waits for the Good Doctor to tell him something.

 "She's fine," McCoy says, checking a chart. "Just a neck strain."  
"Neck strain?" Spock questioned. "Should that not be important?"  
  "Not the worse she's done," McCoy muttered.  
You smiled and laughed.

 "How did you hurt yourself, may I ask?" Spock asked.  
"Yes, how did you hurt yourself," McCoy agreed.  
You blinked at them before grinning. "I won a bet."  
 Spock sighed a little. "Of course you did.

"What was the bet?" Bones asked.  
"To see who could hold a handstand the longest," you responded.  
"That seems illogical," Spock pointed out. "You hurt yourself in the end."  
"Worth it," you said, thinking back. "You should have seen Jim's face."

 In the end, Spock just tells you how illogical your actions were.  
But, he sits with you as much as he can, making sure you're as fine as you say you are.  
 He cares, you both know that, but he shows it differently.

 

**_Leonard "Bones" McCoy_ **

"You're an idiot," Bones said once you were all checked up.  
"Yeah," you agreed, looking down at your sprained wrist.  
 "You're lucky I was there," Bones said.  
"Yeah," you repeated.

 "(Y/N), you alright?" Bones asked, looking very worried.  
"Yeah."  
  "Can you say anything else?"  
"No."

 Bones sighed in annoyance as you smiled.  
"You planned that our, didn't you?" Bones asked.  
  You nodded. "Oh, yeah."  
Bones sighed again and shook his head.

 Bones watched over you like the good doctor he was.  
He made sure to always check how you were and that you had all you needed.  
 He also made a point of saying how clueless you were.  
It was his own way of showing that he was worried for you.

 

**_Montgomery "Scotty" Scott_ **

 He raced you to the med-bay as if your life was at risk.  
He dropped you into the arms of Bones and pointing at your cheek.  
 You rolled your eyes as Bones inspected your cheek.  
"She just needs a few stitches," Bones grunted at Scotty.

 "But she's alright, right?" He asked, looking over your wound woefully.  
"Yes, not much harm was done," he sighed.  
 Scotty was a bit over dramatic when you got hurt.  
But you thought it was cute how worried he got.

 "Scotty," you said. "It's nothing bad. Relax.  
"Nothing bad?" He asked. "You're hurt, lassy. It's very bad."  
  "Scotty, It's just a little scratch. The panels can't do more than a scratch.  
"'M gon' kill the panels," he muttered, watching as Bones stitched up your face.

 "You can't kill the panels," you said once Bones was finished. "They're needed for the ship."  
Scotty sighed as he sat next to you.  
 "You should be more careful, you bugger. Almost getting yourself killed," he said.  
"I wasn't going to die, babe."

 Mostly, Scotty overreacts to every little thing you do.  
  He watches you like a hawk once you're hurt, making sure you won't get hurt again.  
Thing was, he had a reason for acting so over the top.  
 When he wasn't watching you like a hawk, you got hurt.

It was funny to you, but it was like a heart attack for Scotty.

 

  ** _Pavel Chekov_**

 "I don't know what I do!" He called, shaking.  
"Take me to Bones, Pavel!" You yelled back.   
 "Ah! I can do that!"  
"Yes, you can! Now do it!"

 Pavel rushed you to the med bay, tripping over himself on his way.  
It wasn't even a big injury.  
 But when Pavel was yelling you yelled back.  
So it seemed bigger than what it really was.

 Pavel practically pushed into Bones when you got to the med bay.  
"Fix it!" He said.  
 "Fix what?" Bones grumbled.  
"Her!"

 "Rude," you grumbled under your voice, making Bones chuckle.  
Bones found the injury on your shoulder.  
 It was a small gash, but it was bleeding a lot.  
"Sit," Bones ordered.

 As you sat on the bed, Pavel sat beside you.  
He looked like he was going to cry.  
 "She's fine, Kid," Bones said, starting to fix your shoulder.  
"Is she?"  
 You and Bones both nodded.

For the rest of the time, Pavel would stick to your side like glue.  
  He would freak out over everything.  
But he meant well.

 

**_Nyota Uhura_ **

It wasn't your worst mission.  
But it wasn't your best, either.  
 Uhura definitely did  _not_ like it.  
And, secretly, a mad Uhura scared the crap out of you.

 You were sitting in a med-bed when Uhura came storming in.  
You shared a look with Bones before he went into his office.  
 "Hey-"  
"What were you thinking?" Uhura cut you off.

 "...I was saving Jim," you said slowly.  
You never knew what was the right answer.  
 Uhura glared at you, then looked at your injuries.  
She did  _not_ like the look of them.

 "Bones!"  
Bones jumped out of his office so fast you barely saw him.  
 "Yes?" He asked.  
Everyone was scared of a mad Uhura.

 "Heal her," she demanded.  
Bones nodded, coming over to you to try and help.  
 "Most of these are wounds that need time to heal, but I can stitch most of these up."  
Uhura nodded as she sat stonely on the chair beside your bed.

 She sat with you in silence, helping you if needed.  
At first, she was mad, but then she softened up to you and the wounds.  
 She would help you get food while still glaring at you.  
She would tell you to never do it again while she called you a 'risk-taking bastard.'

 

  ** _Hikaru Sulu_**

 There was glass in your hand and Sulu was  _pale_.  
He looked like he would shatter if you touched him.  
  Bones handed him a bucket just in case he puked.  
He never left your side, though.

 The room was silent as Bones took out the pieces of glass.  
Sulu never really knew what to do when you were injured.  
 And this type of injured wasn't helping him either.

You felt bad for Sulu, but he was the one who wanted to stick by your side.  
 Once Bones was done, Sulu took your good hand in his.  
"Don't do that again," he said.  
 You pursed your lips as you nodded. "I'm not planning on it."

 Sulu sighed as he put the bucket on the ground.  
"You're careless," he stated.  
 "So I've noticed."

The rest of the time Sulu was silent, checking your wounds every know and again.  
  He would help you and keep you safe.  
He didn't really know what to do, so he guessed.  
 At least he didn't pester you twenty-four-seven.  
  
  
  
 

  
 


	8. You Fight/Break Up

  ** _James T. Kirk_**

"Maybe you should be less careless," you hissed at Jim, your arms crossed defensively.  
"That's part of my  _job_ , (Y/N)," Jim shot back.  
 "No, it's  _not_ , Jim!"  
"Yes, it is!"

 Jim had almost killed himself again.  
  It was the easiest of missions, but Jim wanted it to go faster.  
So he went in with guns blazing with no plans.  
 To say you were pissed was an understatement.

"Where in the rules does it say that? Huh?"  
  "I don't follow the rules!"  
"You think I don't know that?!"  
  Jim rolled his eyes, "obviously you don't!"

You shook your head. "Why is it so hard for you to  _stay safe_?"  
 "Space isn't  _safe_ , (Y/N)!"  
"Perhaps not," you defended. "But you could at least  _care_ for how you act."  
  "I do care! I care all the time!"

"You care for the ship! Nothing else!"  
  "The ship is my life, (Y/N)!"  
"I don't care that you love the ship!" You yelled, "I care that you don't care for what you have  _on_ the ship!"  
 "What the hell do you mean?!" He yelled, anger threatening to burst.

" _I'm_ on this ship, Kirk! You should care about if you die on a stupid mission!"  
  To you, it should've been obvious what you were mad about.  
Hell, you were more upset than mad.  
 "You think the world revolves around you?!" Kirk yelled, pointing at you accusingly.

"No, I don't! I just care for us! But I'm sorry that I did because you clearly don't!"  
  With your final words, you stormed out of your room.  
You didn't know where to go, but tears threatened to spill and you didn't want anyone to see you cry.  
 You promised yourself you would never cry over a boy, but you had just broken your own heart.  
 And Jim was the main reason.

 

**_Spock_ **

"I am simply saying that I do not see your reasoning for being so angry," Spock said calmly.  
"That doesn't surprise me," you hissed, narrowing your eyes at Spock.  
 "What does that mean, (Y/N)?" Spock asked, already knowing well what you meant.  
You barked out a rough laugh. "Don't play dumb with me, Spock."

 "I am simply trying to figure out the reason why you are upset, logical or not," Spock clarified.  
"You wanna use  _logic_?" You questioned, anger hanging off your every word.  
 "I always use logic."  
You scoffed, "don't I fucking know it."

 Spock tilted his head in confusion as you stared him down.  
"You really don't understand, do you?" You asked, feeling a little bit hurt.  
"If I had understood, we would not be having this specific conversation," Spock said.  
 His lack of attitude was only making you even more annoyed.

You closed your eyes and took a short sigh.  
 You did  _not_ want to lose your temper.  
But you couldn't help your temper.  
 So you just prayed you could keep it in control.

"You almost  _died_ , Spock. And guess what? You didn't fucking  _care_!"  
Spock blinked at you. "It is not in my nature to care about the imminent fate of death."  
 "I don't care what's  _in your nature_! I care about you and your safety!"  
"And I appreciate that-"  
 "Do you? Do you really? Because I would think that if you truly did, you wouldn't waste your life like it meant nothing."

Spock seemed to pause at that.  
 "If you can't care about your own life, how can I expect you to care about mine?" You said, surprising yourself in how calm your voice was.  
Spock had nothing to say anymore. How was he supposed to say something?  
 "I care for your life more than I care for my own," you continued. "But I don't want to care if you won't, either."

With that, you turned around and left, storming down to your own 'panic room.'  
 Your heart hurts by what you said, but you can't take it back.  
Not anymore.

 

**_Leonard "Bones" McCoy_ **

 

  You were in the med bay again.  
Bones was grumpy, as usual, but this time it was directed at you.  
 Sadly, you couldn't do much in your defense.  
But you thought Bones was over-reacting.

 "Getting hurt is part of the job, Bones," you defended.  
"It shouldn't God damned well be," Bones snapped.  
 "Bones," you said. "Come  _on_ , even you get hurt."  
"I don't get hurt twenty-four-seven."

 "And I do?" You asked.  
"Explain why else I'd be fixing you up all the time," he snapped.  
  "Because this ship is prone to attacks?" You questioned.  
You weren't taking this as seriously as he was.

"Dammit, (Y/N)! You have to take this seriously!" He snapped, glaring at you.  
"This shouldn't be that serious of a topic, Bones!" You snapped back, not knowing why you raised your voice.  
 "Your life isn't a serious topic?!" Bones asked, seeming like it physically hurt him.  
"Not compared to the ships, honestly," you said.

 Bones went pale.  
His eyes were wide and he shook with anger.  
 "Are you kidding?!" Bones broke.  
You froze in your bio-bed. "No?"

 Bones glared at you.  
"How can you say that? It's like you have no brain! No common sense!"  
"Bones-"  
 "No!" Bones cut you off. "You've gotta get your God damned priorities straight, (Y/N)!"

He took a deep breath before he backed away from the bed.  
 From you.  
"I can't...I can't do  _this_ ," he motioned between you and him. "If you won't take care of yourself."  
And he walked into his office, leaving you to sulk in your bio-bed.

 

**_Montgomery "Scotty" Scott_ **

"Scotty," you pleaded. "You can't be serious."  
Scotty simply turned his nose up at you.  
 "You're blowing this way out of proportion, Scotty," you said.  
Scotty simply scoffed at you, turning his back to you.

 You cursed in your mind as you stepped to his front.  
"Honestly, Scottsdale," you said, trying to put some humor in.  
 Scotty just turned around again.  
You groaned; you hated the silent treatment.

 "Scotty, I don't even know what I  _did_ ," you said, placing yourself in front of him again.  
Scotty scoffed again, eyeing you warily.  
 "Please just tell me and I can fix this," you said, placing your hands on his shoulders.  
He narrowed his eyes at you, not talking at all.

 You closed your eyes as you heaved a sigh.  
"For the love of God, Scotty, I didn't do anything. Why are you so mad at me?" You asked.  
"Didn't do anything?!" Scotty exploded, making you jump back.  
 Scotty laughed to himself sourly.

You blinked at him as he took deep breaths.  
  "You snogged a guy!" Scotty yelled.  
"Oh," you said simply, making Scotty act worse.  
 " _Oh?_ Oh? Is that all you have to say?" 

"Well, Scotty-"  
"No! You cheated on me!"  
"Scotty-"  
"Don't," he said sternly.

You snapped your mouth shut but your mind was going insane.  
 "You kissed another man, and you say you didn't do anything?" Scotty asked.  
"I can explain, Scotty," you pleaded.  
  It was so easy to explain.

"You think I want you to explain why you kissed him?" Scotty hissed.  
 "...No?" You guessed.  
"Damn right it's no!"  
 "Scotty, if you would just let-"  
"Don't you even  _dare_ ," he growled.

  You stood silent, frozen in place.  
"Leave," he said, pointing to the door.  
  You shook your head, tears pooling in your eyes.  
"Go," he said, but this time it was softer.

 You swallowed, your feet reluctantly leading you to the doors.  
If only he had let you explain, then this would've all been better.

 

**_Pavel Chekov_ **

  "Pavel-"  
"How could you?"  
 "Pavel-"  
"How could you?"

 It had been like that for a few minutes now.  
"I didn't mean to-"  
"But you did it."  
 You sighed, avoiding his eyes because you knew that would break you in half.  
"I'm sorry, kid, I really am," you said softly.

 The key was to not raise your voice.  
If you rose your voice, Pavel would break and nothing would ever be okay.  
 "Pavel, please," you said.  
Pavel was shaking his head, not looking at you in any way.

"I don't...I don't know...How?" Pavel wasn't making any sense.  
  You took a deep breath as you played with your fingers.  
"You don't know how sorry I am," you said.  
 Pavel only shook his head.

"I don't believe you," he choked out.  
Oh, God.  
  He was crying.  
"Hey, hey, don't cry-" you tried to sooth him.

 "Don't!" He yelled, jumping up.  
His yell scared you much more than you thought it would.  
 "Just..." his voice cracked as the tears sped down his face. "Go."  
"Pavel..." you trailed off, knowing nothing would make this better.

 "I just need you to leave," he said weakly, falling back onto the bed.  
You knew better than to try and stay to make this better.  
 You were an idiot, and you needed to leave.  
You kicked a wall once you got in the hallway, cursing under your breath.

 You were so  _stupid_.

 

**_Nyota Uhura_ **

 "Are you an idiot?" Nyota hissed, grabbing your arm.  
"Not really," you responded.  
  "I'm having a hard time believing that," Nyota said.  
You turned to her, sighing.

 "You're overreacting, Nyota," you said.  
Nyota gapped at you. "Overreacting?"  
 You nodded, "I'm fine, am I not?"  
"Barely! You almost  _died_."

 "Almost, babe, almost," you pointed out.  
Uhura shook her head, breathing heavily.  
 "You are so thick-headed," she spat.  
"How am I thick-headed?" You laughed.

 "You think you're invincible, don't you? That nothing can hurt you," Uhura seethed.  
"Well," you said. "Have I died yet?"  
 You knew you were saying all the wrong things, but you couldn't stop yourself.  
You knew you were going down a long road you won't be able to backtrack.  
 Yet you kept going.

"That's not the  _point_ , (Y/N)," she hissed.   
"Then what is the point, Uhura? Huh?"  
  "What do you think I would do if you died?" She asked.  
"You'd have to move on," you said, hating the thought of it all.

 "And you honestly think I would do that?" She asked.  
"You would have to."  
 Uhura shook her head. "I  _care_ about you, (Y/N), and you take advantage of that."  
You simply shook your head and continued to take off your gear.

 "Am not," you said.  
"Are too," she shot back. "You throw your life away like it doesn't mean a thing."  
  "Because maybe it doesn't!" You snapped.  
Uhura snapped her mouth shut as you turned to her.

 "You knew my job. You knew what I do, what I have to do for this ship. You signed up for that when you said yes to dating me," you said.  
"So all of this is my fault?" She asked.  
  You shook your head. "No. You're just not thinking about it at all. You can't blame me for throwing my life away when you knew it was going to happen."  
"So it is my fault," she scoffed.

 You rolled your eyes. "You are so..."  
Bad move, (Y/N), bad move.  
 "So what?" Uhura asked, crossing her arms.  
"Forget it," you muttered.

 You both stood in silence for a bit.  
None of this was any good.  
 "Fine," Nyota finally said. "Fine. You want to throw your life away? Go ahead. Just know that I won't be there to care."  
Nyota stormed out of the room, leaving you to sigh to yourself.

 "Stupid," you muttered over and over again.

 

**_Hikaru Sulu_ **

"For the last time," Sulu sighed, "stop drinking."  
"How about no?" You slurred.  
 "(Y/N), you said you would stop."  
"That was sober me."

 "And I want sober you back," Sulu said. "Forever."  
"Well, sober me doesn't want to come back," you said, chugging your drink.  
 Sulu closed his eyes as he tried to control himself.  
"I don't want to do this," he said.

 "Then leave," you said, reaching for another beer.  
"And what?" He asked sharply. "Leave you here alone? Drunk? In danger?"  
 "Danger?" You scoffed. "Of what? Ghosts?"  
"Yourself, (Y/N)!"

 "Don't yell at me!" You snapped.  
"You won't listen to reason, so yelling is all I can do," he hissed.  
"You could always leave," you suggested, swaying in your seat.  
 "The way you're acting is really pushing me to do just that."

"Then go walk Ms.Space Walker," you sneered.  
Sulu smacked the bottle out of your hand, causing you to jump up in his face.  
 "The fuck are you trying to do?!" You yelled.  
"I'm trying to save you!"

"Save me? By spilling my drinks?!"  
  "You're too far into this addiction, (Y/N)!"  
You were breathing heavily as you stared Sulu down.  
 "Drunk is when I am happy," you said softly.

Sulu shook his head, anger and sympathy boiling inside of him.  
  "It shouldn't be (Y/N), and you can stop this," he said.  
"You think I can?" You laughed. "You're such an idiot!"  
 "I'm just trying to help you!"

 "Maybe you should stop! I can't be helped!"  
"I can see that!"  
 "Then stop! Just leave me to drink! You can't help me!"  
Sulu was shaking, his fists clenched as he stared at you.

 "Fine," he spat, turning towards the door. "Be a drunk! I don't care."  
He almost sprinted out the door.  
 For a few seconds, you were happy he left.  
And then you saw all the empty bottles on the floor.

 You sunk to the floor, head in your knees, and just sobbed.  
  


   
   
 


	9. You Make Up

  ** _James T. Kirk_**

 You didn't know what you were thinking.  
You had forgotten how much you needed Jim.  
 But you refused to go back crying.  
He was going to come to you and that was that.

 But you didn't know if he would.  
But a knock on your door made you sit up.  
 You wiped away your tears and fixed your jacket.  
"Come in," you said.

 Your heart sank when Bones came inside.  
"Hey, kid," he said.  
 He seemed awkward as he came in.  
"Hey, Bones," you said with a sigh.

 "Look, I need to talk to you, it's about Jim," Bones said.  
"What about him?" You asked.  
 "He messed up," the Doctor said simply.  
"I know that, McCoy, why do you think I ended it?"

Bones sighed. "He hasn't gone on a mission in weeks."  
 "I know that, too," you said.  
"Then go back to him. He's an absolute mess and I don't want it following me anymore," Bones said gruffly.  
 "No," you said.

 "Why not? He's been careful," Bones said, clearly confused.  
"Bones," you said easily. "It wasn't just the fact that he's careless. It's the fact that no matter how many times he say's he'll be better, he lies and gets even worse."  
  Bones nodded, arms crossed, a scowl on his face.  
"It's like he doesn't care if he dies because he thinks he'll die a legend. And I'm stuck here waiting for him to come back, and he's not even thinking about me."

 Bones pursed his lips.   
"Alright," he said.   
 With that, he left.  
And you felt your heart shatter.

 But Jim walked in after him, all sad and puppy-like.  
His eyes were red and he had a permanent pout on his face.  
 "I heard it," he said weakly.  
You swallowed thickly, crossing your arms as you felt like crying.

 "Then you know how I feel," you said.  
Jim nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll try to stop trying to get myself killed-"  
"Jim," you said, standing up. "I just want you to promise me you'll at least  _think_ about everything before you go ahead and do it."  
Jim looked up at you like a kicked puppy, and all you wanted to do was hug him.

 But you wouldn't, not until he promised.  
Jim nodded hurriedly. "Anything to get you back. I need you."  
 "Promise it, Kirk," you said weakly.  
"I promise I'll think about things before I do them."

You jumped into Jim's arms, crushing him in a hug.  
 You didn't forget about what he's done or how he acted.  
But you believe he could make a new start.

 

**_Spock_ **

 Spock had caught you in an empty hallway.  
He was standing in front of you.  
 You had your arms crossed and refused to look in his eyes.  
His eyes always got you and you hated it.

 "Spock," you said stonily.  
"(Y/N)," Spock said. "I wish to talk to you."  
 "Fine."  
Spock nodded his head in thanks.

 "I am here to inform you that your argument the other day was invalid," he said.  
"Oh," you scoffed. "What a great way to start this off."  
  "I am getting to a better point if you would just listen," Spock said.  
You rolled your eyes.

 Despite how much you wanted to get back with Spock, your anger overtook your sympathy.  
"regarding the fact that you do not believe I care for dying, or for leaving you behind," Spock paused.  
You didn't say a thing.  
 "I must tell you that you are wrong," he continued.

You scoffed again but let him continue.   
 It better be a damned good reason, though.  
"You see my no emotion as 'not caring', while in reality, it is...Protecting me," he explained.  
 You raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"Protecting you?" You asked.  
"Yes." Spock nodded. "For if I let myself feel in those moments, I would surely never do anything again."  
 You pursed your lips. Damn, you thought, that was a good reason.  
"So you act like you don't care?" You asked.

 "But I do, but I refuse to show it because that would lessen-"  
You shut Spock up with a small kiss.  
 You smiled as you took a step back.  
"Maybe you should just remind me of that, and we'll avoid other fights, yeah?" You laughed.

Spock nodded. "Indeed."

 

**_Leonard "Bones" McCoy_ **

 You hadn't been back in the med bay for a week now.  
You didn't care that that was where you worked, Bones had replaced you for the moment.  
 Luckily for you, you were a good pilot, so you took Sulu's spot while he took his breaks.  
But, not lucky for you, Bones had a habit of standing with Jim in the same room.

 You haven't injured  yourself in the slightest since you and Bones had argued.  
You realized that he was right, but you didn't know exactly how to say it.  
 You preferred being right, but if it meant getting Bones back, you'd be wrong any day.  
But how do you get that across to him?

 You could tell he'd been crying a bit, but he hid it well.  
You felt bad.  
 All he did was care for you and you repaid him by almost killing yourself every day.  
Your job wasn't even  _dangerous_.

 When Bones walked out of the room, you stood up.  
"Auto-pilot," you said to Jim as you left.  
 Jim nodded, knowing what you were gonna do.  
 "Go be wrong, (Y/N)," he said.

You jogged after Bones, placing your hand on his shoulder.  
"Bones," you said, making him freeze.  
 "(Y/N)," he said, turning to face you.  
"I'm sorry."

 "Sorry isn't gonna do anything for you," he said.  
"I know," you breathed. "But I just needed to talk to you."  
  "About what? How you'll never hurt yourself again?" Bones laughed.

 "No," you said, "I'm going to tell you that sure, I was wrong, but I can't stop myself from getting hurt."  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Bones scoffed.  
 "No, I'm supposed to be telling you that I can't help getting hurt, but not being with you is hurting me more, and I want to try again."  
 Bones was just silent as you sighed.

 "I know it's hard for you to see me hurt, but it's just what happens. But I was wrong when I said it's not a big deal."  
"You're damn right you were," Bones grumbled.  
  "I can't promise you I'll always be safe," you said. "But for the sake of you, I'll try my God damned best."

 It took Bones a minute, but he finally smiled.  
"You better," he said, pulling you into a bone crushing hug.  
 You sighed into his shoulder.  
Thank God he forgave you, you weren't sure what you'd do if he didn't.

 

**_Montgomery "Scotty" Scott_ **

 You were blocking Scotty's exit.  
He was still slouching and silent as he glared at you.  
 "You've just gotta listen, Scotty," you said, your arms crossed over your chest.  
Scotty just scoffed and turned his head.

 "It was a  _mission_ , Scotty," you snapped.  
"Don't lie," he said.  
 "I wouldn't lie to you, Scotty, I even have Jim to back me up."  
"And you could'a lied to him too," he said.

 "Scotty," you said. "I wouldn't cheat on you."  
"That's what everyone says," Scotty shot at you.   
 "Maybe," you agreed. "But why would I want to kiss a Romulan of all things when I have a human waiting for me?"  
"Because I wasn't bloody well good enough."

 You shook your head as you walked towards him.  
You kneeled in front of him, smiling gently.  
 "You are more than enough, Scotty."  
He scoffed in your face.

 "Scotty," you pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt you by going on that mission."  
Scotty rolled his eyes again.  
  "And, yeah, I should've told you I was doing it, but it was a last minute decision."  
Scotty didn't do anything now, so you figured you were getting somewhere.

 "You are more than I deserve and I should  _always_ ask your permission for a mission. But I never go on them and I got really excited so I just...Forgot."  
Scotty tried to keep in his small giggle, but you caught it.  
 "Look," you said. "I know you're angry, and you have no idea how bad I feel, but I'll never do it again."  
Scotty turned his head to face you, eyes sparkling.

 "A mission?" He asks.  
"A stupid mission that failed," you said.  
  Scotty smiled as he fell into your arms.  
"Thank God," he muttered.

 

  ** _Pavel Chekov_**

 You were a  _mess_.  
You were also an idiot.   
 You made a pact to yourself that you would never get drunk  _again_.  
That was what led to this whole fight with Pavel.

 You knew you had to apologize.  
But you also knew that Pavel wouldn't take you back so easily.  
 He may still be a kid, but he had a conscience.

You needed a plan.  
 And you came up with one.  
You were currently docked on a planet very much like earth.  
 You were set to leave for a few hours so you decided to leave the ship.

You got some things that seemed right--flowers and chocolates--and raced back to the ship.  
 You raced to where you knew Pavel would be and knocked on his door.  
Pavel let the doors open and you walked in.

 He looked horrible.  
His face was red and his eyes were puffy from crying.  
 "Pavel..." You trailed off.  
"What do you want?" He asked, voice hoarse.

 "To try and fix it," you offered.  
Pavel groaned as he sat up in his bed.  
 He noticed the flowers and chocolates in your hands.  
"I, uh, thought this would be good," you said awkwardly. "I'm not good with this sort of thing."

 Pavel nodded, sighing.  
You both stood in silence as you thought about what to say.  
 "I'm sorry," was all you could manage.  
"Sorry doesn't take back what you did," Pavel said.

 "I know, and I feel like such an asshole for doing what I did," you said.  
"You should."  
 "And I know being drunk isn't a good excuse, but that's what it was. A drunken kiss that I regret for the life of me."  
Pavel shook his head, eyeing you.

 "But, hell, I'd let you kiss a million people if it would let you take me back," you swore.  
Pavel was silent as he watched you struggle.  
 "I...I don't have anything else. I messed up real bad and I just want to try it again. Slowly, though."  
Pavel sighed as he stood up.

 He took the flowers and chocolates from you and placed them on the table.  
"Slowly?" He asked, looking like a lost little kid.  
  "As slow as you want," you agreed.  
"Very slow," he said.

You didn't want to go slow.  
But if Pavel did, you would.  
  "Very slow," you said.  
Pavel smiled a little, bringing you into a hug.

 "Thank you."

 

**_Nyota Uhura_ **

 You couldn't concentrate on your fighting anymore.  
You were so focused on what Uhura had said a few days ago.  
 What had happened.  
What you should probably do.

  So much so, that you had almost gotten seriously injured.  
But the mission was over quickly and you were beamed up to the ship again.  
You went straight for Uhura, taking her out of the main room and into the hall.

 "What are you doing?" She hissed.  
"Apologizing," you said.  
  "You? Apologizing? This is rich," she said.  
"Nyota, I'm trying to fix us," you said.

 "Fix us? Have you fixed yourself yet?" She asked.  
"No, that'll take me a lifetime, and I don't feel like spending a lifetime alone."  
 "Then find somebody who'll stay up late, praying that you'll survive another day," Uhura shot at you.

 "I'm trying to tell you that you were right about me," you said.  
Uhura shut up at that, staring at you like you had just gone insane.  
 "You're right; I am a reckless bastard that doesn't think about my own life. But that's in my  _nature_ , I can't help it."  
"But you can learn from it, think of the people on board that love you and care for your life," Uhura said.

 "And I am going to try," you said. "But you can't expect me to be safe. That's what got me annoyed."  
Uhura sighed, looking down. "I...I just worry, and you don't seem to."  
  "Because I don't," you said. "I don't care for me, I care for you. If I don't what I do, you could get killed."  
Uhura sighed, shaking her head as she looked up at you.

 "Just..." she trailed off. "Just say that you'll be more careful."  
You nodded, "of course."  
 Uhura sighed as she smiled, pulling you into a gentle kiss.

 

**_Hikaru Sulu_ **

You hadn't touched a drop of alcohol in  _ages_.  
Or, what felt like ages to you.  
 Sulu had been ignoring you.  
You felt like death, to be completely honest.

 Scotty even sent you to the doctor because of how you were acting.  
"(Y/N)," Bones grunted. "Just talk to him, would ya? You're both annoying me with your sulking."  
 You sighed as an answer as Bones scanned you.

"By God, (Y/N)," he said. "Your system is practically free of alcohol."  
You shrugged, uninterested as the med doors slid open. "Been tryin' to quit."  
 "It can't be that easy," Bones muttered, eyes flicking to the door.  
"It's not," you said, closing your eyes. "It's fucking stupid and it hurts me."

 "Then why are you stopping?" Bones asked.  
"Because it cost me Sulu and he's better than alcohol," you said without thinking.  
 "Is he now?"  
"Yeah, if he wasn't worth the trouble, I would've been drunk by now. But he's worth more than the trouble."

 Bones chuckled dryly as he finished.  
"Alright, I'll let you rest," Bones said.  
 You grunted at him as you sighed placing your head in your hands.

"(Y/N)?"  
You snapped your head up, staring at the man by the doors.  
 "Hikaru?" You asked.  
He nodded numbly.

 "You heard it, right? Please, God, say you heard it," you pleaded.  
Sulu nodded, "no, I heard it."  
  You sighed as you stared at him.  
"I'm sorry," you whispered.

 "So am I," he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you better."  
"No," you shook your head. "I'm sorry I couldn't listen to your advice."  
  Sulu nodded, and the med bay lapsed into silence.

"Would you take me back if I said I stopped drinking? Obviously, I'll still have my problem, but it'll be less."  
 Sulu didn't move. "I would think about it, yes."  
You nodded. "So, think about it? I need you."  
  Sulu nodded, standing in silence for a few minutes.

"Thought about it," he said, walking quickly over to you.  
He grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you like he hadn't in years.  
 He pulled his head back, resting it against your forehead.  
"Just don't get drunk on a daily basis, yeah?"

 You chuckled under your breath.  
"If you kiss me like that, I won't need to."

 

 

   
 

 

 

 


End file.
